


I Dare You

by thenameisclare



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, based of a tumblr prompt, running around the forest, thranduil is not a prick in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisclare/pseuds/thenameisclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I got sent in my tumblr.<br/>I have a Legriel prompt for you: Tauriel and Legolas are out on a patrol in the forest and as time goes on it turns into a race between the two and the guards that are on patrol with them get really confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

Legolas bent down to examine the tracks that were in the dirt. Something had passed through recently, but from what he could tell, it didn’t look sinister. He stood up and groaned as his back straightened after being crouched over the ground for so long.

“Getting old there are you?” He heard the voice sing from the treetops. He couldn’t help looking up and laughing, Tauriel looked like a bird perched on the branch the way she was.

“At least I am not as slow as you…” He left the challenge open. Knowing her, he knew that she would not let that challenge go un-entered. “Is that a challenge?” He heard her drop to the ground behind him and he spun around. Not quick enough however, and he felt her blade press to his throat. Tauriel was one of the only people in the kingdom (apart from his father) who was allowed to do something like that. “Because I think I just won.” Legolas conceded that she had in fact, won the fastest blade draw;

“But can you run faster?” He asked her.

“You bet I can” as soon as she said that she knew it was a mistake. Legolas looked at her with a large grin on his face.

“It’s on, we race to the bridge at the stream of oblivion, first one to get there wins.”

“What do I win.” Tauriel was confident that she was going to win.

“If you win I’ll clean your armour for a week.” Legolas replied, but before she got a chance to answer back he continued on.

“But, if I win, you take over my basic training duties for a week.” Tauriel groaned.

“Fine.” And without any warning she ran off into the forest. To the rest of the forest patrol, it was quite a sight to see the Prince of the Greenwood chasing after the captain of the guard, shouting profanities and sprinting as fast as he could to catch up with her.

That night, stories were told about how the prince had lost a race to the captain of the guard and would now be polishing her armour for a week. They even got to the kings ears, and yes, he smiled.


End file.
